1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for folding and unfolding maps. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically unfolding and displaying a map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maps are an ever-present part of travel, especially when it comes to travel by a road vehicle such as a car or a truck. Most cars and trucks, in the United States and in other countries, have numerous road maps which drivers (and sometimes passengers) use to navigate complex networks of throughways, turnpikes, highways, and roads. While accuracy and quality of maps have greatly improved with the years, the physical structure of maps has changed very little from ancient times. Most road maps are still paper affairs which are often sold in pre-folded form, to the precise configuration of which most people never manage to return after unfolding the map. Some maps, termed "road atlases" are presented in form of large booklets.
Both types of road maps share a common disadvantage--they are unwieldy and difficult for the driver (and passenger) to use, especially while driving. Use of these road maps may even prove dangerous if a driver attempts to unfold a map or to search through a road atlas while driving (as unfortunately many drivers attempt to do). Not only does the driver need to use at least one hand to unfold a map, but the map must be held and manipulated while driving. Of course the most prudent course of behavior is to pull over and stop the vehicle in order to examine the map; however, this is not always possible as many highways do not have an area suitable for stopping a vehicle. Furthermore, folding maps tend to deteriorate at the creases each time they are folded and unfolded. Many such maps fall apart after frequent use. Another problem with previously known road maps is that they require a light source to be turned on inside the vehicle to be visible. This forces the driver to pay even less attention to the road as a light in a vehicle at night is quite distracting.
It would thus be desirable to provide an apparatus for automatically unfolding a road map for use by a driver or a passenger. It would further be desirable to conveniently display the unfolded map for viewing by driver or passenger. It would also be desirable to provide a backlighting capability to the apparatus so that the unfolded map may be backlit.